


Love Song

by Minasbitch



Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mark is so cute aaaaaaa, Music reference, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), like one or two swears but it's just a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasbitch/pseuds/Minasbitch
Summary: Donghyuck is tired of school but a certain boy at school is helping his sanity.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> It's really cute :)
> 
> If anything is annoying here, it's because my past experiences were exactly like it. I was kinda dumb.
> 
> Enjoy Mark and Haechan being cute :D

School is rough.

Donghyuck doesn't understand what it takes to be an acceptable student to everyone. He always felt out of the loop due to his timidness. He doesn't prefer it.

Not to mention the teachers who completely ignore you if you seem bad. Donghyuck protects himself from bullies and this is what he gets.

Victim blaming is the worst.

He feels invisible most of the time, only getting the attention of fake people. They're everywhere, constantly trying to leech the love from everyone. Donghyuck can see right through it.

But he's a lone man in the midst of half-assed people. No one would believe in him.

Even if they did, he's just one person. Who the hell would believe in the quiet kid in class?

No one apparently.

Except for that one kid in class.

Mark Lee seemed like the last person he'd be getting back up from. He was a popular kid, the athletic type to get every girl's attention. It was honoring to get such support. He got no consequences from it, which was so much bull on Donghyuck's end. He didn't like the attention he got from Mark at first.

But then Mark started talking to him during after school breaks.

It was so refreshing from the fake people around him, spreading rumor and rumor constantly. Mark knew the right words to say and not offend Donghyuck.

And it was so fucking attractive, he couldn't help but to gain an bit of feelings for the man.

The tiny bud of feelings has bloomed into a beautiful sunflower of hope. It grew until the one flower became a whole forest of flowers. This was when he knew, he is too far deep.

But he can't help it. Mark is all to blame.

For being so beautiful physically and emotionally, so presentable and elegant. His talents shine so much passion in him, it almost makes Donghyuck internally combust. Mark is the definition of perfect. It can't be denied anymore.

So he sits on the floor next to Mark, empty guitar case next to him as they have a decent conversation. They go silent for a while and Donghyuck is afraid if he's too boring. He opens his mouth to speak, but the guy that borrowed his guitar hours ago brings it back to him, Mark not forgetting to smile sweetly at (literally anyone he talks to.) his other famous friend.

Donghyuck closed his mouth, letting Mark stare at him as he blushes furiously. He covers his face, pushing Mark's cheek to make his eyes look away from him.

He giggles at Donghyuck's exchange, resuming the silence they once had.

He starts a conversation by saying he once wanted to play the guitar but lost touch due to a decline in his mind. He likes to call it a phase, something he once thought of a the summer but didn't act on it. He once did a whole octave from do to do after learning in just a couple of minutes.

And Mark, being himself, suggests to play the chords while he did the tuning. It seemed so intimate, so connecting and alluring. He is so innocent, Donghyuck wants to pinch his cheeks.

He declined politely, not believing in his abilities at the moment but he knows he'll regret it later.

His legs crossed, eyes on the field and football players doing their typical training, his heart beating so abnormally fast, he hears a tune so familiar to him, it annoys him that he doesn't know what it is.

The guitar strums are what soothe him. His heart beats even out, breath less rapid and concise, Donghyuck feels safe.

"What song is that?"

He feels dumb even before knowing the name of the song. It almost makes him crumble into pieces like a cookie being stepped on. He doesn't know what type of balls he has but they sure are hard.

The chuckle and smile reaches his eyes, strumming halting. Somehow, he can still hear the music coming from Mark.

"It's 'Fly Me To The Moon' by Frank Sinatra. I thought everyone knew this song."

Crumbled.

The word that describes him perfectly.

He overthinks. Of course he'll overthink. Lee Donghyuck not overthinking? Impossible.

He is sure this song is romantic. There's no way it isn't. The lyrics cut straight to the point. It makes him smile so gleefully.

"It's a good song."

Mark's smile is so sweet, Donghyuck wonders how the whole school doesn't have heart problems.

Donghyuck is so in love with this man.

He continues playing the song mentioned, glancing at Donghyuck now and then. He really doesn't know how he's still alive right now.

Donghyuck sings it in his mind, imagining a duet with him as he hums it out accidentally. Mark looks at him with doe eyes, shining in interest and of care.

"You sound great, Haechan."

He doubles on his inner statements. The love in his heart is no match for any ungodly power he's ever known.

God, he is so deeply in love with Mark Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof what does it mean when your crush that knows you have a crush on them plays a love song on acoustic right next to you? Please let me know I'm genuinely confused.


End file.
